Teegan
Overview Teegan is a relatively keep-to-herself, Spending most of her time watching people interact, while she sits off to the side. She can become quite talkative if you interest her enough and she enjoys every bit of kindness anyone can give. Appearance She stands around 5'2" with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wears a plain blue dress covered in stains, and dirt. With closer inspection you can see that the end of the dress has tears in it making it obvious it's the only dress she owns. Due to an accident, She has an Automail arm, making it nearly impossible to climb ladders. Her Automail eye leaves her blind and partially deaf on the left side of her face. Both Automail parts are starting to rust. Her expression looks sad but she stays positive, making jokes about her appearance. Background Teegan was born in Arminia and grew up in a loving family, Of a Father, Mother and Aunt. Her family didn't know much, and they didn't make enough to give her a proper education so Teegan grew up teaching herself. Mostly having street smarts over book smarts, Though she knows how to read and write enough to get her by. Her aunt was a Blacksmith and when Teegan was 14 she started working for her to try and make money. When she was 16, she was finally entrusted to make deliveries for her Aunt. She was on her way to make a delivery, with a big cart of iron she had to push manually. In order to make her delivery, she had to cross a small bridge over a decent sized creek. The bridge must have been poorly built, because the weight was too much, and the bridge broke, sending Teegan and the cart of iron down into the rocky creek. A man from Arminia, taking the same path, found that the bridge had broken. As he looked down into the creek to inspect the problem, he noticed smelted iron, caught in the rocks. Being a man of medicine, He worried someone had fallen and went down to inspect it, making sure no one was there. To his dismay he found a girl, her whole left side completely crushed. By some miracle, She wasn't dead and he immediately took her to his hospital. Her family never came to see her, and it took her two years to fully recover. Still, to this day, She hasn't seen her family and she's not sure she forgives them. Known Associates Friends None Family * Father * Mother * Aunt Acquaintances None Enemies None Personality Teegan tends to keep a sad calmness about her, making it hard for others to read her expressions unless she really wants it to show. She is slow to anger, quick to forgiveness. Likes * Sunny days * Rainy days ( only if she's inside ) * Stars * Sleeping * Animals * Free things ( mostly food ) Dislikes * Rivers * Rain * Rust * Any body of water pretty much Quirks * Her crooked nose flares when she gets angry * She constantly rubs her left "arm" trying to feel something Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes No longer in use Category:Characters